


Glass Bottles and Prescription Pills

by RedRoseCarnage



Series: RaM twitter threads [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, a very messy drabble lol, i mean its a twt thread what do u expect, very short too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRoseCarnage/pseuds/RedRoseCarnage
Series: RaM twitter threads [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962736
Kudos: 7





	Glass Bottles and Prescription Pills

Summer comes home after a long day of school to find herself in an unusually silent house. Weirdly calm. At first, she doesn't think too much of it but, as the minutes go by, Summer starts getting worried and calls for her little brother. No answer. She calls for her grandpa.

Unanswered as well. She comes downstairs to find Rick spread out on the couch, countless glass bottles and prescription pills surrounding him. Summer nervously shakes her grandpa up, hoping he's still alive. Rick wakes up to his sobbing granddaughter babbling incoherent things.

He tries to calm her down, bringing her head closer to his chest, where she can be assured he has a beating heart, and caresses her autumn themed hair. It smells like cinnamon and reminds Rick of his former (also) redheaded lovers.

* * *

She helps carry him to his bedroom (only commonly called that way even though Rick refers to it as a "spare storage room that happens to have a bed in it") and keeps asking if there's something she can do like bring him some food or help him with the open cuts on his wrists.

Something, anything she can do to help ease his pain. Summer's tired, tired of seeing her grandpa, someone she looks up to, whom she admires, her hero, constantly trying to kill himself. She's tired of being by his side and helping him out.

She wonders how many times morty has done that. She wonders how, just how on earth does her brother manage to do it? Sure, Summer has had her fair share of saving Rick's life but Morty is the one who's always besides him. Afterall, they do spend most of their time together.

Rick tells her to just leave him alone, he'll take care of it, he always does. But she refuses. Later that evening, she brings him dinner since he never showed up to chinese take out family night and keeps guard all night, failing to do so by falling asleep on her chair.

Rick smiles, bringing Summer to his own bed and deciding to sleep on the couch even though few were the nights where he'd actually fall asleep. Being a wanted intergalactic criminal really fucked up his sleep schedule.

Morty, having a light sleep and hearing all the noise downstairs because of Rick's crooked bedroom floor that was never fixed, wakes up to his grandpa mindlessly watching interdimensional cable at 3am. He cuddles with Rick and both fall asleep together. No words needed.


End file.
